Historia de un crimen
by Griffinn
Summary: Dos aurores muy diferentes se verán obligados a trabajar juntos en una investigación, un crimen en el momento menos indicado. Regalo para Nea Poulain.


_**Disclaimer:** nada del Potteverso me pertenece_

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum el Mapa del Mortífago._

 _Este regalo es para **Nea Poulain** (con mucho retraso, pero bueno), que pidió: Me gustaría una historia sobre aurores. Que los protagonistas no sean ni Harry, ni Ron, pueden agarrarse a cualquier otra persona que haya salido mencionada trabajando como Auror, o alguien que crean que le iría bien en el trabajo de la generación de Harry. Obviamente, me gustaría que fuera género Crime. Vamos, una historia policial, pero en el mundo muggle. (Acabo de ver que pone mundo muggle, pero he escrito ya tanto que no creo que pase nada xD)._

* * *

Volver. Ese era, quizás, el sueño de todo alumno de Hogwarts que finalizaba sus estudios en la escuela de magia. Cualquier oportunidad, por mínima que fuese, era un regalo para que un antiguo estudiante volviese a pasear por los corredores de la milenaria institución. Pero aquella vez no. Aquella vez Hogwarts estaba en alerta permanente, como Ojoloco Moody solía decir, debido a la amenaza de El que no debe ser nombrado y sus mortífagos. Por ello Stephen Proudfoot, junto a sus compañeros Savage, Dawlish y Tonks, había sido destinado a la escuela para ejercer las pertinentes medidas de seguridad.

Aquella mañana bajó al vestíbulo para encontrarse con sus compañeros y ver cómo se coordinaban aquel día. Sin embargo, a pesar de que los tres aurores ya estaban allí, también se encontraban el director Dumbledore, la subdirectora McGonagall y un tercer hombre desconocido.

—Buenos días, ¿sucede algo?

—El director nos ha convocado respecto a algo que ha sucedido en Hogsmeade —comentó John Dawlish, un hombre alto ataviado con una gabardina.

—Sí, así es —dijo Dumbledore, acercándose a los aurores —. Caballeros, señorita, les presento al señor Claudius Flume, dueño de Honeydukes y alcalde de Hogsmeade. Ha querido contactar con nosotros, dado que tenemos a cuatro aurores custodiando la escuela, por algo que ha ocurrido esta mañana. ¿Señor Flume?

El hombre de mediana edad y calva incipiente asintió mientras sostenía entre sus manos un sombre de pico color morado.

—En efecto, director, en efecto. Esta mañana ha ocurrido una desgracia, se ha encontrado en una de las tiendas a un ciudadano del pueblo, Tristan Dervish... muerto. Todavía no logramos explicarnos que ha sucedido.

Los cuatro aurores se miraron.

—Supongo que querrán que investiguemos lo sucedido, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dawlish, a lo que Flume asintió —. ¿El pueblo no cuenta con un comisario o... alguna figura de autoridad?

—Me temo que no, hemos vivido siempre al amparo de la escuela. La verdad es que no me explico que... que ha podido pasar.

—Está bien... La seguridad de Hogsmeade también nos atañe, y la muerte de ese hombre bien podría deberse a actividades mortífgas. Savage, Proudfoot, bajaréis vosotros. Yo me quedaré aquí con Nymphadora, —la aludida hizo una mueca, pero no se atrevió a replicarle a un superior —para comprobar la seguridad. Volved en cuanto hayáis averiguado algo.

Los dos aurores asintieron mientras acompañaban a Claudius Flume hacia el pueblo. Mientras el alcalde ponía al tanto a Savage sobre los detalles de lo sucedido, Stephen Proudfoot iba absorto en sus propios pensamientos mientras lanzaba furtivas miradas hacia su compañero. De entre todos los aurores que conformaban el cuerpo, con quien menos deseaba formar equipo era con Leonard "Leo" Savage, un auror tosco y rudo, cuyos procedimientos eran bastante salvajes y cuya filosofía era siempre "dispara primero, pregunta después". Stephen era todo lo contrario. Calmado, milimétrico, teórico, considerando todas las posibilidades y proclive al diálogo. Lo que se dice, un polo opuesto. Y además, vestía de forma correcta, con camisa, chaleco y pantalones de vestir, mientras que Savage llevaba vaqueros, camisetas negras y una cazadora de cuero. Un macarra, vamos.

¿Cuál era el problema de todo esto? Que para Stephen, Savage estaba jodidamente bueno. Aunque no comulgaba ni con su forma de vestir ni sus maneras a la hora de comportarse, aquel auror le parecía todo fuego e imprevisibilidad. Es decir, se sentía fuertemente atraído por aquel tío.

¿Cuál era el siguiente problema? Que Savage era, en principio, heterosexual. Muy heterosexual, podría decirse. Había tenido escarceos con funcionarias del Ministerio, y más de una vez había dejado que sus aventuras sexuales influyeran en su trabajo en la Oficina de Aurores, bien porque sus conquistas le impedían llegar a su hora al trabajo o bien porque alguna le había dejado un paquete con forma de bebé en la puerta de la Oficina, aunque al final quedaba demostrado que aquellos no eran hijos suyos. Pero aún así, aquellas actitudes le habían valido más de una reprimenda por parte del Jefe de la Oficina, Rufus Scrimgeour.

Sin embargo, si las reprimendas no iban más allá de aquello era porque Savage era muy valioso para la Oficina y para el propio Ministerio gracias a sus métodos. Un auror decidido y con una fuerza de choque tal que, para los tiempos que corrían, era más que necesaria.

—Proudfoot. Eh, Proudfoot —Savage chasqueó los dedos delante del auror ausente, quien volvió en sí para darse cuenta de que habían llegado frente a Dervish y Banges, la tienda especializada en venta y reparación de artículos mágicos. Stephen la recordaba bien porque una vez fue allí, durante su época como estudiante de Hogwarts, a donde llevó su viejo ajedrez mágico para que lo reparasen.

—Perdón —se disculpó, a lo que Savage respondió con una mirada de indiferencia. A Stephen tampoco se le escapaba que, para Leo, igualmente él no era de su agrado, por sus métodos a la hora de trabajar en los casos que se asignaban a la Oficina. Por ello, estaba seguro de que odiaba el hecho de que Dawlish les hubiese asignado el caso a los dos.

—Bueno, el señor Dervish era el dueño de Dervish y Banges. El cadáver ha sido llevado a la Oficina de Correos, a un edificio aledaño. Si lo desean, podemos ir allí a que lo examinen.

—Sí, vayamos primero y después analizaremos la escena del crimen —expuso Proudfoot. Savage no dijo nada, aunque seguramente habría preferido entrar en la tienda y ver qué pistas podía encontrar por el simple hecho de ahorrarse el ir y volver.

Al minuto, ya se encontraban en la Oficina de Correos, donde fueron guiados hasta un pequeño cuarto. Varias personas se encontraban congregadas fuera, enteradas ya de la muerte de uno de sus convecinos, mientras que dentro del cuarto había una mujer analizando el cadáver.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —increpó Savage en cuanto la vio, a lo que esta detuvo lo que estaba haciendo.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, es Madame Pippin, dueña la farmacia del pueblo. Tiene conocimientos de sanación y creía poder averiguar algo mientras comprobaba el cadáver —indicó Flume.

Stephen pasó la mirada entre ambos.

—No tienen una figura de autoridad policial, no tienen un sanador asignado... ¿Cómo logran vivir sin este tipo de necesidades?

—Como ya comenté antes —señaló Flume con tranquilidad —, vivimos al amparo de la escuela. En el tema de la sanación, a veces es la propia Madame Pomfrey quien viene a tratarnos, aunque Madame Pippin no lo hace mal. Bien, ahí está el... señor Dervish.

La anciana se hizo a un lado mientras contemplaba la escena. Los dos aurores se acercaron y contemplaron detenidamente el cadáver, siendo sólo Proudfoot quien a veces lo palpaba. Él era el único de los dos quien tenía conocimientos forenses, por lo que Savage únicamente se dedicaba a observar. Después de un rato, Flume se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Y bien?

Stephen alzó la mirada.

—Hay signos de violencia en el cuello, aunque no son muy perceptibles. Todo apunta a que lo han estrangulado. Lo que no sabría decir es si fue con magia o utilizaron la fuerza física.

—Entonces, ¿no ha sido una maldición asesina? Ahora los mortífagos campan a sus anchas, dicen que rondan los alrededores. Si el señor Dervish no ha muerto por una maldición, significaría que...

Pero Savage le detuvo mientras se acercaba a él.

—No cante victoria tan pronto, alcalde Flume. La creencia popular le habrá hecho pensar que los mortífagos sólo matan con la varita, pero lo cierto es que muchos de ellos son consumados asesinos que no siempre usan la magia para sus atrocidades. Como auror, he visto a muchos de ellos blandir cuchillos para torturar a sus presas o, incluso, usar la fuerza bruta para romper un cuello. A la hora de matar, cada mortífago tiene sus propios métodos.

—Ya basta, Savage —ordenó Stephen. Tuvo que hacer enormes esfuerzos por no tragar saliva y ponerse rojo de vergüenza, pues él no era el superior de Leo ni nada parecido. Ambos eran iguales en la jerarquía de la Oficina, pero estaba claro que no hacía más que asustar al señor Flume. Aguantó estoicamente la mirada que su compañero le echó, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Así que hay mortífagos en el pueblo? —preguntó Madame Pippin.

—No tiene por qué —contestó Proudfoot —. Es cierto que se han reportado actividades de mortífagos intentando entrar en Hogwarts, pero quizás las medidas llevadas a cabo por el director Dumbledore les hayan disuadido. No olviden, ante todo, que un destacamento de aurores nos encontramos en el castillo para velar por su seguridad, la cual es extrapolable a Hogsmeade. Créanme, si hay mortífagos escondidos aquí, terminaremos por saberlo. Señor Flume, ¿podemos ir ya a la escena del crimen?

El señor Flume asintió, no sin antes lanzar otra pregunta.

—¿Qué ocurre con el señor Dervish? ¿Podremos ya darle sepultura?

Fue Savage quien negó con la cabeza.

—Aún no. Tendremos que llamar a un sanador forense de San Mungo para que venga a hacerle la autopsia al cadáver y determine la causa de la muerte. Hasta entonces, que permanezca aquí. Vayamos a la tienda.

Regresaron y entraron en la escena del crimen, cuya entrada había sido precintada. La comitiva de curiosos les siguió y esperó frente a la tienda, mientras Savage les echaba una mirada de hastío. Odiaba cuando la gente se congregaba frente a la escena de un crimen, deseando enterarse de todo.

—Probablemente le conocían de toda la vida —indicó Proudfoot ante la mirada de su compañero —. Querrán saber las razones de su pérdida.

Savage contempló a su compañero de una forma un tanto hosca, pues rara vez mantenía una conversación con él. Cada uno siempre había ido por su lado.

—Sí. Supongo que tienes razón.

La tienda debía estar tal y como la encontraron una vez descubrieron el cadáver.

—¿Dónde encontraron al señor Dervish? —quiso saber Stephen.

—En la trastienda. Estaba trabajando en la reparación de un juego de gobstones. Todas las mañana iba a Las Tres Escobas a desayunar, no fallaba ni un día, así que ante la preocupación de Madame Rosmerta al no verle llegar y el hecho de que la tienda no abriese, decidimos entrar, encontrándole muerto.

Los dos aurores inspeccionaron la tienda y la trastienda con detenimiento, aplicando hechizos de revelación. Pero, por desgracia, no encontraron nada. Absolutamente nada. Ni una huella, ni una extraña sustancia que hubiese caído al suelo, ni signos de violencia o que allí se hubiese producido una pelea. Incluso el juego de gobstones estaba sobre la mesa de trabajo del señor Dervish, a la espera de ser reparado. Una de las bolas estaba vacía, sin su característica sustancia maloliente que se lanzaba a los jugadores. Stephen tomó aquella esfera en particular y la contempló detenidamente.

—¿Te dice algo esa pequeña bola? —Savage se le había acercado, preguntando con ironía, a lo que Stephen hizo caso omiso.

—Supongo que, al querer reparar el juego, extrajo la sustancia. Lo he comprobado y el resto de bolas están vacías, para evitar que le saltasen a la cara. Es... extraño. No hay nada. Quien haya matado a este hombre desde luego se tomó su trabajo en serio para que no averiguásemos nada.

—Entonces volvamos al castillo a informar a Dawlish. Solicitaremos a un sanador para que venga y le haga la autopsia al cadáver —indicó Savage.

Tras despedirse ambos del señor Flume, emprendieron el camino de regreso al castillo, mientras la multitud volvía a sus quehaceres después de que los dos aurores no hubiesen podido aportar respuesta alguna al misterio, salvo pedirles que se mantuviesen alerta.

Al rato, llegaron al vestíbulo, donde fueron recibidos por Dawlish y Tonks.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué habéis averiguado? —quiso saber.

Proudfoot suspiró.

—Me temo que nada, más allá de que Tristan Dervish pudo ser estrangulado, aunque desconocemos cómo. Vamos a avisar a un sanador forense de San Mungo para que venga aquí y le haga la autopsia.

—¿Y la escena del crimen? —preguntó Tonks.

—Nada de nada —contestó Savage —. El hombre se encontraba reparando un juego de gobstones, pero no hay ninguna pista en la tienda, ni signos de violencia. Los hechizos reveladores no nos han descubierto nada.

—Está bien. Avisad a San Mungo y que traigan al sanador. Quizás él pueda arrojar algo de luz. ¿Creéis que puede ser actividad mortífaga? —quiso saber Dawlish.

Proudfoot y Savage se miraron, contestando el primero.

—Quien sabe. Los habitantes del pueblo están asustados y creen que hay mortífagos escondidos entre ellos, pero es pronto para contemplar esa posibilidad.

Dawlish asintió, dejando a los dos aurores a que fuesen a avisar a San Mungo. Al rato, gracias a un permiso de Dumbledore, quien había desactivado momentáneamente la barrera en su chimenea, Proudfoot y Savage bajaban con una jovem bruja de tez morena y pelo rizado, la cual portaba un maletín consigo.

—John, esta es... —indicó Savage.

—Debra Rootpeter, sanadora y forense de San Mungo —dijo ya ella, estrechando la mano.

—Gracias por venir, señorita Rootpeter. Mis compañeros le llevarán ante el cuerpo del señor Dervish, espero que pueda ayudarnos en todo lo posible —comentó Dawlish.

Debra asintió.

—No se preocupe, me he especializado en criminalística. En fin —dijo, dirigiéndose a Savage y Proudfoot —, ¿nos vamos ya?

Al rato, los tres bajaban hacia Hogsmeade, en silencio. Stephen no pudo evitar ver que Savage no le quitaba ojo a la sanadora Rootpeter, la cual, a juicio de Proudfoot, era bastante guapa. Como era de esperar, Savage no tuvo ninguna consideración y se lanzó al ataque.

—Y dígame, sanadora Rootpeter, ¿lleva mucho tiempo ejerciendo su profesión? —cualquiera lo habría interpretado como una pregunta corriente de no ser por el sugerente tono que había empleado.

Sin embargo, Debra se detuvo y lo miró de arriba abajo, de manera tan seria que Savage tragó saliva.

—Que le quede una cosa clara, auror Savage: he venido a hacer mi trabajo, no a ligar con un auror bruto y pendenciero. Antes besaría a un dementor que salir con usted. O algo peor.

Y dicho esto, prosiguió su camino hacia el pueblo, dejando a los dos aurores momentáneamente atrás. Proudfoot tenía una media sonrisa de satisfacción mientras Savage le miraba con enfado. Sin intercambiar palabra, los dos bajaron hasta alcanzar a la sanadora.

Al rato, la autopsia había tenido lugar. Los dos aurores contemplaron cómo Debra usaba ciertas plantas, sustancias y pequeñas pociones, provocando reacciones químicas en el cadáver de Tristan Dervish. Por fin, llegó a una solución.

—Bueno, creo que me hago una idea. El señor Dervish fue estrangulado físicamente, pero antes de eso su asesino debió emplear esencia de belladona, la cual es venenosa y produce un embotamiento inicial. Probablemente su asesino sólo quería envenenarlo, pero los restos de belladona que he encontrado en el cuerpo indican que no uso una dosis suficiente, así que lo estrangularon.

—Eso quiere decir que el asesino se encontraba en el momento del crimen, en vez de esperar a que el veneno hiciese efecto —comentó Proudfoot.

—Todo apunta a que sí —dijo Debra.

—La pregunta es, ¿cómo logró el asesino que Dervish ingiriese la belladona? No encontramos recipientes ni nada que indicase que hubiese bebido algo. En el cuerpo no hay nada, ¿verdad?

Debra negó con la cabeza.

—No hay nada, sólo la belladona. Ni siquiera había desayunado todavía, tiene el estómago vacío.

—Entonces... ¿cómo? —preguntó Savage al aire.

De repente, como si la punta de una varita se encendiese en su cabeza, Proudfoot creyó dar con la solución a ese misterio en concreto.

—Los gobstones. Probablemente Dervish estaba comprobando el mecanismo de cada una de las bolas, asegurándose, además, de que ninguna contuviese su maloliente líquido. El asesino debió ocultar la belladona en una de las bolas, con tan mala suerte que el líquido debió saltarle a la cara, tragando una parte.

—Eso explicaría por qué hay tan poca belladona en su organismo —indicó Debra.

—Perfecto. Esto nos da pie a investigar a los posibles sospechosos —comentó Stephen —, comenzando por...

—El propietario o propietaria del juego de gobstones —fue Savage quien terminó la frase.

De inmediato, los tres salieron de la Oficina de Correos, parándose frente a la entrada.

—Tenemos que averiguar quién es el dueño del juego e interrogarle. Si no es el asesino, no tendrá problemas en que le hagamos algunas preguntas, además de que... —pero Savage se detuvo y miró arriba. Unos crujidos les hicieron alarmarse. Sobre la entrada había un panel enorme con el logo de la oficina. Al parecer, se estaba soltando hasta el punto de desprenderse y caer sobre ellos — ¡Stephen, cuidado!

El auror se lanzó sobre su compañero, haciéndole caer al suelo y rodando ambos hasta apartarse. Debra, por su parte, conjuró un escudo protector que evitó que saliese herida, a pesar de que parte del panel chocó contra el escudo conjurado, produciendo un golpe seco y haciéndola caer hacia atrás.

De repente, Proudfoot fue plenamente consciente de la situación, pues Savage estaba, literalmente, encima de él. El auror contemplaba el panel, que se había hecho trizas contra el suelo, hasta que reparó en Stephen y en que estaba encima de él.

—Oh, esto, yo, espera... —se levantó rápidamente, rojo como un tomate, y le ayudó a levantarse — Lo siento.

—No... No pasa nada... Leo —dejó caer, pues Savage le había llamado Stephen. Los dos aurores permanecieron mirándose por un momento, hasta que alguien les hizo volver a la realidad.

—¿Caballeros? Si no les importa, no estaría mal un poco de ayuda —comentó Debra, intentando levantarse.

—Oh, perdone, señorita Rootpeter, ahora le ayudo —dijo Savage, con una extraña educación, ayudándola a levantarse.

Proudfoot, por su parte, contemplaba la pared donde se encontraba el panel. Los curiosos ya se congregaban en torno a ellos.

—Ese panel no se ha desprendido por sí solo. Diría que alguien lo ha aflojado para que cayese. Y justamente cuando nosotros pasábamos por debajo.

—Será mejor que vayamos a Dervish y Banges y busquemos algún registro, para ver si encontramos al dueño del juego, ¡vamos!

En la tienda, Savage pasaba las páginas de un libro de registro.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugerís? —preguntó Debra.

—El asesino sigue aquí y quiere deshacerse de los curiosos. Ha intentado asesinarnos, así que tendremos que andarnos con cuidado —indicó Stephen —. Esto complica las cosas, porque si el dueño del juego no es culpable, cualquier ciudadano de Hogsmeade podría serlo.

—¿Y los profesores y alumnos de Hogwarts? —dejó caer la sanadora.

—En principio no son culpables, dado que todo el personal y los alumnos en su totalidad se encontraban en el castillo, en clase. Pero no podemos olvidarnos de que vivimos en un mundo mágico, donde cualquier cosa puede ser posible, por no hablar de que alguien pudo contratar al asesino.

—Stephen eso aumenta considerablemente el número de sospechosos —indicó Savage.

—Confiemos en la inocencia de los alumnos de la escuela, por el momento. ¿Has encontrado algo?

Savage pasaba un dedo por una página hasta que se detuvo. Levantó la cabeza y sonrió de manera enigmática.

—Lo tengo.

* * *

Al rato, los tres se encontraban en uno de los corredores del castillo, esperando a que el dueño del juego saliese. Stephen pasaba breves miradas a Savage, quien deliberadamente las evitaba. Debra no escapaba a la situación y a la extraña sintonía que ambos aurores estaban experimentando.

Finalmente, Minerva McGonagall salió de una clase, acompañando a un estudiante de sexto año.

—¿El señor Anthony Goldstein? —preguntó Savage, a lo que el joven asintió — Soy Leonard Savage, auror del Ministerio de Magia. Este es mi compañero, Stephen Proudfoot, y la sanadora Debra Rootpeter. Esta mañana se ha producido un asesinato en Hogsmeade, se ha encontrado el cadáver de Tristan Dervish, dueño de Dervish y Banges. Antes de morir, estaba reparando un juego de gobstones, uno de los cuales le lanzó esencia de belladona, sustancia venenosa. El registro nos ha indicado que usted es el dueño y que llevó el juego a reparar.

Sin embargo, Goldstein esbozó una mirada de extrañeza.

—Esto... Debe haber un error, señor Savage, porque yo no juego a los gobstones ni tengo un juego de ellos. Es más, nunca he ido a Dervish y Banges a que me reparasen nada.

Los aurores se miraron un momento.

—¿Tienes alguna prueba de ello? El juego fue llevado durante uno de vuestros permisos para visitar Hogsmeade.

Anthony negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que no.

—Bueno, yo tengo un frasquito de veritaserum para este tipo de casos —comentó Debra inocentemente. El resto de los presentes la observaron.

—¿Algún problema en que la empleemos, profesora McGonagall? —preguntó Stephen.

Minerva hizo un mohín.

—No es mi política someter a los alumnos a este tipo de procedimientos, señor Proudfoot, pero no seré yo quien se oponga a una investigación de los aurores. Estoy segura de que el director Dumbledore no se opondrá a ello.

* * *

Al rato, a Anthony Goldstein le permitieron volver a sus actividades diarias. Los dos aurores y la sanadora evaluaron la situación, junto a Dawlish y Tonks.

—Dice la verdad. El juego de gobstones no era suyo. Eso quiere decir que el auténtico dueño usó su nombre. Dado que conocía el nombre de Goldstein, hay altas posibilidades de que el auténtico dueño sea un alumno de Hogwarts, lo cual eleva bastante el número de sospechosos —comentó Stephen.

—Demasiado, diría yo. No se han registrado actividades sospechosas en Hogsmeade y hay tal cantidad de sospechosos que nos llevaría demasiado tiempo y nos apartaría de nuestra misión principal aquí. Quizás debamos dejar aparcada la investigación. Por el momento —indicó Dawlish, muy a su pesar.

El resto de aurores y la sanadora Rootpeter asintieron. Con el caso momentáneamente aparcado, Debra se despidió de los aurores y volvió a San Mungo, mientras los aurores volvían a su tarea principal.

Al rato, Proudfoot y Savage patrullaban uno de los corredores.

—Bueno, ha sido una buena investigación, a pesar de vernos imposibilitados para resolverlo —comentó Stephen.

—Tienes razón. Creo que hemos formado un buen equipo —contestó Savage.

Stephen enrojeció levemente ante el, podría decirse, halago de su compañero. Lo miró un momento, devolviéndole Savage la mirada, de una manera cordial. Se detuvieron y se quedaron así un momento, sin saber qué decir.

—Gracias por... por salvarme antes —comentó Proudfoot.

—No me lo agradezcas, eres mi compañero. De trabajo, digo.

Se rieron.

—Aún así, ha sido muy noble por tu parte. Yo creí que te lanzarías sobre Debra.

—Tienes razón, pero me percaté de que no estaba en peligro. Y a lo mejor luego se quejaba de que no necesitaba ser salvada —se rieron de nuevo —. Oye, Stephen, no sé qué te parecerá, pero, si quieres... podríamos tomar algo. Un día de estos.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un momento.

—Claro. Me... me encantaría.

Permanecieron en silencio, intercambiando sus miradas, hasta que los dos volvieron a la realidad y prosiguieron con la guardia. Ya habría, pensó Stephen, otras oportunidades más adelante. Porque una cosa estaba clara, Stephen había encontrado, por un fin, un resquicio en su compañero para pensar que podría haber, entre ellos, algo más. O tal vez no, pero Stephen siempre pensaría que de la ilusión también se vivía.

* * *

—Quedamos en que nadie más debía morir. Sólo Dumbledore.

El mortífago sonrió de manera desagradable.

—Son daños colaterales. Además, debería darte igual, llegará el momento en que matar se te vuelva algo habitual.

—Pero yo no quería matarle, idiota. Por tu culpa los aurores han metido las narices.

—¿No querías matarle a él pero sí a ellos, tirándoles encima ese panel? —dejó caer el mortífago con sorna.

El joven titubeó.

—Eso no importa, no han muerto.

—Sea como fuere, tendrás que intentarlo de otra forma. La idea del juego de gobstones para reparar con la excusa de que sería un regalo para Dumbledore ha sido buena, pero no contamos con que ese idiota hurgaría tanto las bolas. La belladona salió disparada hacia su cara.

—Podríamos haberlo hecho de otra manera.

—La belladona no le mató, ¿sabes? Podría haber llegado a tiempo a Las Tres Escobas y dar la alarma. Y, después de eso, inculparte. Tuve que matarle y no me importó lo más mínimo. —El joven permaneció en silencio —. Piensa alguna otra cosa. Si necesitas algo, házmelo saber y te lo proporcionaré —el mortífago desapareció ante los ojos del muchacho, quien miró a su alrededor antes de marcharse.

Tras taparse bien con la capucha de su túnica y asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie cerca, Draco Malfoy emprendió su regreso al castillo, meditando una nueva forma de acabar con Dumbledore.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:** no tengo palabras para expresar lo aliviado que me siento al terminar esto xD Le estuve dando muchas vueltas, porque tenía muchas ideas, hasta que me surgió esta que fue tomando forma mientras escribía. Si no he puesto la resolución del caso por parte de los aurores es porque no se me ocurría nada, así que puse la excusa de que había demasiados sospechosos y la situación no era la propicia. Y, al final, he decidido enlazar la situación con los intentos de Draco de asesinar a Dumbledore. Sólo espero que a Nea le haya gustado :)_


End file.
